


Royal Weddings and other Occasions for Threesomes

by batgirlSwrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Courtly Love, Fluff, Intoxication, King Michael, Medieval Medicine, Multi, Pining, Prince Adam, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean, Prince Gabriel, Prince Lucifer, Prince Sam, Schmoop, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage - Freeform, but only in so far as that people married young back then, disgustingly fluffy background Destiel, mentioned mpreg, not underage in the context of society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batgirlSwrite/pseuds/batgirlSwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medieval Midafer. At the wedding of Prince Dean of Winchester and Prince Castiel of Caelum, the youngest Prince of Winchester catches the eye of two royal brothers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Weddings and other Occasions for Threesomes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superwholocked_Norse_God_of_Angmar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholocked_Norse_God_of_Angmar/gifts).



> 1\. Caelum is Latin for Heaven. Go figure.  
> 2\. Edema Ruh, well, let's just say if you recognize where I borrowed them from, you get a free drabble.  
> 3\. I researched some details but this will probably in no way be completely historically accurate.  
> 4\. If you're allergic to romance tropes, this fic is going to give you anaphylactic shock.

On a bright sunny day, early in the month of May, his royal Highness Prince Dean of Winchester, heir to the King John of Winchester, was wed to the Prince Castiel of Caelum. As the newlyweds walked through the high doors of Lawrentia’s very own cathedral, the gathered people of the city and all the surrounding lands cheered for them loudly. Behind them, in a stately procession, walked the two Kings John and Michael with their respective guards of honour in all their regalia, carefully keeping pace to remain next to each other. Even though the peace treaty was signed and sealed, it would not do to insult each other on this day.

After them came the royal families and courts, first the Princes of Caelum, then the Princes of Winchester. All along the streets of Lawrentia, people were giving ovations loudly and throwing flowers at the parade of regal splendour.

“Some of those flowers are edible.” The youngest Prince of Winchester, Adam remarked to his brother, Prince Samuel. Despite his sixteen years of age, there were few in the Kingdom more accomplished in the ways of knowledge, especially alchemy, herbal lore and anatomy. His brother, at twenty, counted among them, even though his own studies were focussed more on history, law and philosophy. Right now, Sam answered Adam’s concerned frown with a faint smile. “Do not worry so much. The roads are open again and through the treaty we have secured the supplies for our people for the next six months.”

“That does not mean I have to like it.” Adam replied. He, as the youngest one of the royal princes, had not been sent to war against Purgatory. He had been fourteen when it started, barely deemed old enough to marry, let alone ride into battle. Still, as a Prince of Winchester, he had done his best to do his duties and keep the home fires burning with the assistance of the Lady of Harvelle, her daughter Lady Joanna, and Sam’s betrothed, the Lady Jessica. The three women were an impressive triumvirate, and with their skilled help and guidance, Adam had defended their home from poverty and hunger while his brothers and father were out defending it against swords. He had learned much about the struggles of the commoners and peasants, and ever since King John had returned, he had devoted himself to finding ways to improve their lives.

His father approved- with Dean groomed as his heir and Sam as a spare just in case, he had been pleased to see that his youngest son found other ways to serve their country. The royal family belonged to the people. Protecting them was the family motto engraved under the crest that adorned the gates of the castle they were slowly approaching.

It was a philosophy the Caelians found strange but fascinating, if King John’s tales from the negotiations held true. The people from Caelum were very insistent on the firm structures of class and protocol, but they valued honour just as highly as those of Winchester did, and as Adam understood, this had been the trait that provided the common grounds for the negotiations to start.

“What do you think of our new brother?” Sam asked. All around them was excited noise; a few paces behind them the royal musicians were playing a variety of wedding marches. As long as they smiled and waved, nobody would notice them talking.

“I think judging from the way Dean was devouring him with his eyes in the church, we can be lucky we didn’t have a diplomatic incident right on the Altar.” Adam muttered and Sam choked on his laughter. With risen eyebrows, Adam continued: “Although it would have been a nice traditional touch. A bit pagan maybe, but not unheard of…”

“Adam, stop.” Sam admonished him with a shudder, but the grin on his face was more than the one he usually wore for the crowds. “That’s one tradition noone’s ever gonna miss.”

“Oh that’s right, as the next in succession you’d have to watch the baby making.” Adam remarked casually and Sam shot him a wry look. “Exactly when in the last two years did you become so witty?”

“My, I would not know. It must be the influence of the Lady Joanna.” Adam replied. “And now I just reminded myself how much I’d enjoy our cousin’s company.”

“I see I’m not enough to satisfy you anymore.” Sam sighed.

“I’m not the Lady Jess, that’s true.”

This time, Sam actually blushed, and Adam could not help but laugh out loud at that. Apparently, it was loud enough to startle the princes walking in front of them, both of them turning to look at them. The older, blonde one, Prince Lucifer, just raised an eyebrow while the dark haired Prince Gabriel looked curious. Adam and Sam nodded at both of them respectfully and they proceeded walking, waving and smiling for the crowd. They had barely made it half-way to the castle and Adam was pondering what it would take to make Dean abort the traditions of parades once he was King, when Sam cleared his throat.

“And what are your thoughts on our new brother’s kin?”

Adam shrugged. “They look handsome enough. I have only heard rumours. You met them at court and sided with them on the battlefield; you’re far better informed than me.”

“I value your opinion, though.” Sam gave back.

“Well, from gossip and from what I’ve seen, I think it’s safe to say that Prince Gabriel is quite the jester.” Adam started, careful to keep his voice so that only his brother could hear him. “I find the Prince Lucifer quite hard to read in comparison. He does not seem like one to let down his guard in public at all. As for the King, well… He’s handsome and righteous in his actions, and he punished the hawks in his court sufficiently. He seems very similar to father and Dean in the aspect that he always puts his duty first.”

“That is what I thought as well.” Sam nodded.

“Say, you spent two days at their court, did you not?” Adam asked and Sam sent him a wary glance. “I did. Why are you asking?”

“Are the rumours about the oldest Prince and the King true?” There were few people Adam could talk to openly like that. His brothers, their cousin and very recently, the Lady Jessica, but no one else.

Sam frowned at him with real disapproval now. “Listening to gossip like that is beneath a Prince, Adam.”

“So you don’t actually know.” Adam concluded with a shrug. “I expect you were continuously entertained throughout your stay?”

“The Prince Gabriel is quite an attentive host, and Dean and his betrothed required chaperones.”

“I bet they did.” Adam quipped. “I was not actually asking out of sensation mongering, Sam. I don’t even find it particularly worthy of damnation, like some of those Caelian priests seem to do. I am asking because rumours, while often vile, can serve as a valuable source of information or weapon, and I am trying to figure out the reason behind this one. It might be a more satisfying answer to your question than my observations.”

“It is not a topic for polite conversation, and that should be enough.” Sam replied sternly but mollified. “They do seem very close, and yet the same can be said about the three of us.”

Adam nodded. “Then we simply shall have to wait and see.”

“Yes.” Sam agreed. “The tournament and feast will be quite opportune for that, I imagine.” He sighed softly and Adam could not help the small, smug smirk. “My pitiful brother. How I envy you for your chance of participation in the mock fights.”

“With all due respect, Prince Adam, you’re an ass.” Sam muttered.

Adam shrugged, not attempting to hide his smug grin. “Tender age is such a burden, brother.”

“I could speak of your desire to partake to father. I am sure he would make an exception for you.” Sam suggested.

“And he would, but sadly I already promised to devote my time to the Ladies’ entertainment.” Adam replied and smirked at Sam’s jealous glance. “Also, do you not wish to win a kiss when you champion for the Lady Jessica?”

“I will, you merciless tease.”

“I shall cheer for you almost as loud as she.” Adam snickered. Finally, they approached the castle’s gates. Once inside the courtyard, everyone quickly split up. The tournament field was down by the river, a maze of colourful tents and a row of stands seaming it. Already, squires and servants were busy, and Adam quickly sought out the medical tent he had set up. During the tournament, he had to sit in the royal stand and would not be allowed to leave to help the injured, but under Missouri’s and Pamela’s care, the patients would be safe. The two herb wives were not servants as much as permanent guests at castle Winchester, and Adam had learned much from them. After he’d ensured they had all supplies they’d need, he made his way to the stands where his father was already waiting.

* * *

“What a bore this whole affair is.” Lucifer sighed, but there was less malice in it than Michael had expected. He looked at his brother and smiled faintly. No doubt Lucifer was wishing he were far away from any kind of civilization, camping out in the wild. Michael knew few men who despised the general presence of people more than Lucifer. It was a cruel joke of destiny that he’d been born a Prince, while he likely would have been happier spending his life as a hunter or charburner.

“You are being very gracious.” Michael said, letting just a hint of warmth into his voice. Lucifer smirked wryly. “Much as I despise diplomacy, I recently found that I despise war more.”

Michael nodded. They both donned their chainmail and armour in companionable silence, listening to the goings-on outside of their tent. When he had only gloves and helmet left to put on, Michael stepped towards Lucifer, moving easily in his light armour, and cupped his brother’s cheek. “Just two more days.”

“Will you join me when we’re back home?” Lucifer asked, uncommonly earnest.

“I will need some time to organize things first.” Michael replied with a weary frown.

Lucifer nodded, leaning into Michael’s touch. “I will wait for you then.”

Resignation did not suit his brother well, Michael found. Anger and sarcasm were his usual forte, but the blasted need for secrecy they both abided by was wearing them down. It was the reason Michael had not taken a consort yet, even though it was high time that he did. Three-way-marriages, though they had not been done in the ruling families for a few generations, weren’t technically outlawed. But he had yet to find a consort who both of them found agreeable and who’d agree to marry two brothers. It was a diplomatic nightmare, but it had been the one thing Michael had never found the strength to deny Lucifer and himself.

The entrance to the tent flapped and someone shuffled unnecessarily loud, and then their younger brother burst in, grinning brightly and ignoring the barely concealed step apart Lucifer and Michael both took for appearance’s sake.

“Brothers, how wonderful to see you!”

“Because it’s been such a long time since the march of gloom.” Lucifer remarked annoyed.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Eh, at least Cassie’s happy. Well done with the matchmaking, Mike.”

“It did not need much in the way of making. But he seemed very content, that is true, and I am glad for him.” Michael pointed out, the hint of a smile tugging on his lips.

“Indeed.” Lucifer agreed. “They looked quite impatient to make each other… content.”

Gabriel snickered while Michael shot Lucifer a wry look; only to get a glance in return that was the exact opposite of innocent. He swallowed, averting his eyes and concentrating on Gabriel.

“I’m sure they’ll have quite a night.” His younger brother said, a spark of mischief in his smile, and Michael groaned. “What did you do?”

“Me? Whatever would I do?”

“I swear to the father, if you create a diplomatic incident, I will strangle you myself.” Michael declared.

Lucifer chuckled. “Whatever you did, I doubt they’ll notice it or care for it much.”

Gabriel shrugged, but he remained in his perpetually bright mood. “We should head out, by the way. I meant to come and collect you so we can pay our respects to the royal stands before the melee.”

Michael agreed and they took their gloves and helmets, and then headed out.

“So, will you champion for anyone?” Gabriel asked curiously as they walked through the rows of tents.

“Yes.” Michael nodded the same moment Lucifer said: “I think I might.”

“Who caught your eyes?”

Looking curiously at Lucifer, Michael gave him precedence.

“The youngest Prince of Winchester seems a good choice.” Lucifer said and immediately read the surprise on Michael’s face for what it was. “Unless you want to…?”

“It is quite obviously a good diplomatic move.” Michael said. “What caught your interest?”

Lucifer shrugged. “He seems likeable, from the little that I know about him.”

“Oh, he’s got a nice laughter.” Gabriel agreed with a gleeful grin. “I didn’t realize that’d catch your attention, Luce.”

“I found the ease of his interaction with Prince Samuel –interesting.” Lucifer stated. It hadn’t been a secret that of all the knights and nobles from Winchester, Lucifer had liked the second Prince best, so this was remarkable indeed.

“You can champion for him.” Michael said easily.

“You both can.” Gabriel added with waggling eyebrows. “’Tis not unheard of, and why ever not? At worst they’ll think you a little odd; at best the King will notice your good, diplomatic intentions.”

“Growing up with you has ingrained an instinctual distrust into me, whenever I catch you sweet-talking like that.” Lucifer remarked casually.

“Please, brother, I do not need to sweet talk either of you for this. Am I not right?”

As they approached the royal stand, Michael and Lucifer shared a long look.

* * *

There were two good things about the royal stands: The seats had cushions and the company was friendly. Among the things it was lacking were books, calm, books, parchment and ink, books, quiet, and books. Adam sighed, refraining from any more melodramatic thoughts, and instead vowed to take part in the conversation that was going on.

Currently, the Ladies Joanna and Jessica were chatting with the Princess Anael, cousin of Prince Castiel twice removed. Lady Elena and her husband, the Lord Robert, Archduke of Sioux Falls, were talking to the King about the tournament in low tones, since Lord Robert would act as the referee.

Adam’s brother in law, Prince Castiel, was approaching him hesitantly right now, a shy and honest smile on his lips and a small girl trailing behind him, clinging to his hand.

“Prince Adam. It is an honour to meet you.” He said in a surprisingly deep voice. He was seventeen, counting only one year more than Adam, but he looked older in his heavily decorated clothes.

“It is I who is honoured, Prince Castiel. Welcome to Winchester.” Adam replied, gesturing for them to sit down next to him. “And please, call me Adam in private like this. We are not very strict on formality in our family.”

Castiel flushed visibly, but replied nonetheless. “Then you must call me Castiel as well. I am very happy your family is so accepting of me.”

“Well, if Dean likes you, we like you.” Adam replied with a wink and then looked at the little girl who was staring up at him. “And who might this lovely Lady be?”

“This is my cousin Rachel, the younger sister of Princess Anael.” Castiel explained and smiled fondly at the girl. “You must greet his highness properly, Lady Rachel.”

“Good day, Prince Adam.” The girl muttered with a glare and Castiel sighed. “Please pardon her. She is still upset that I will remain here.”

“I can understand that.” Adam gave back with a smile, meeting the girl’s eyes. “But it’s only a five day’s ride from your capital to ours with a fast horse, you can visit as often as you like, my Lady, I promise.”

“I can’t ride because I’m a girl.” She complained.

“Whoever says that?” Adam asked with raised eyebrows.

“Uncle Zachariah.”

“Your sister rides.” Castiel pointed out, his lips twitching in displeasure at the mentioned name.

“And both the Lady Jessica and Lady Joanna as well.” Adam agreed. Before they could talk on though, everyone around them fell silent, and when Adam looked up, he saw why. The knights that would partake in the tournament had all lined up and right now, Dean on his trusty steed Impala was riding up to the stands with a big smile on his face. “Prince Castiel, may I ask for a token to wear when I ride to combat in your honour?”

 _Dean you big charmer._ Adam thought when Castiel flushed and fumbled to remove a brooch to hand it to Dean. “Please stay safe, my Prince.”

Dean bowed his head and the courtly love was practically tangible in the air. Then Dean winked at Adam, and Adam raised an eyebrow before his brother rode away, grinning like the happy fool he was.

The next in line was King Michael, face stoic safe for a tiny twitch of his lips when he looked at his own, still blushing brother. His eyes moved on to meet Adam’s, the King’s steel-coloured gaze easily entrapping his, and spoke: “Prince Adam, it would be my greatest honour to fight as a champion of yours today. Would you allow me to wear your token?”

Adam opened his mouth, stunned. A glance at his father got him a stern nod from King John, but he didn’t really have anything pretty enough on him… Feeling his own face flush, he loosened one of the ornamented needles holding his decorative cape and leaned forward to hand it to the King. Their bare fingers brushed ever so briefly, and the crowd cheered at this new symbol of continuous favour between their nations. He couldn’t think of anything to say, but a graceful smile seemed to suffice. A glance at Jo, Jess and Princess Anael found all three of them whispering and giggling.

Thankfully, Sam came forward next, receiving a bright blue ribbon from Lady Jessica- wedding blue it was, the colour of innocence and bridal dresses, and this was almost as obvious as announcing the upcoming official engagement out loud. Sam was bold enough to even kiss Jess’ hand, receiving hoots, laughter and catcalls from the crowd. Jess bore it with a bright smile and blew a kiss after Sam in turn, renewing the cheering.

When the Prince Lucifer came forth, though, everyone started whispering. It was rare that the Prince ever showed interest in anything, and rarer yet that he should seek favour. He came to stand in front of the King’s stand, eyes wandering over everyone in it, until they came to rest on Adam, too.

_No way._

“Prince Adam, will you grant me a token to ride as your second champion today?” His smooth voice carried easily over the now murmuring crowd, and Adam for a long moment could do nothing but stare at him, like a deer would at a hunter. The Prince looked at him, sardonic amusement playing in his icy blue eyes. Turning him away would be the most grievous insult, they both knew it, but there was something else under that confidence… With all the dignity he could muster, Adam removed the second pin from his cloak and got up. The fabric fell from his shoulders while he handed the pin to the Prince, but he pretended not to notice. From the assembled knights, rowdy laughter spilled to the crowd, and one of them called out: “Ye doffed the Prince of his cloak, Highness!”

Adam fought the crimson blush and Prince Lucifer’s lips curled into a dangerous smirk. “I shall see to your honour’s defence, Prince Adam.” He winked and turned his horse, riding away. Next to Adam, Castiel cleared his throat and looked at him concerned. “I believe that it was neither of my brothers’ intention to make you uncomfortable, Adam.”

“It’s quite alright. I’m not- I mean, it is a very smart thing to do.” Adam acknowledged, and as he thought about it, he realized it was true. This was a genius diplomatic move, demonstrating to the masses that the two royal families stood by the treaty of friendship between their nations.

“That might have been a part of Michael’s motivations.” Castiel acknowledged with a frown while Gabriel came forward and got his token ribbons from Princess Anael and Lady Rachel, stroking his little cousin’s hair affectionately. After him, another Caelian knight came forth, blonde as Lucifer. Adam thought he’d been the one who called out the jest before.

The assumption was confirmed when Castiel sighed. “I have to apologize for Sir Balthazar, too. He is good friends with my brother Gabriel, and they both like their pranks…”

“I am not insulted by some merrymaking in good spirits.” Adam assured him amused as Sir Balthazar proceeded to make the crowd whoop yet again by asking Lady Joanna for a token.

“I am very glad for that. The people at least seem to enjoy his antics.” Castiel remarked upon Balthazar’s impromptu sonnet about the Lady Jo’s loveliness. When Jo gave him a rose from her hair and boldly placed it in his collar for him, Adam chuckled. “The people don’t seem to be the only ones.”

A little while later, the knights lined up against each other on horseback, organized into two parties. Lord Robert gave the signal and they charged at each other, and then the fight started. All his and Castiel’s brothers fought admirably, but of course, as Adam had expected, Dean’s party won, with Dean as the definite victor, with the most won duels.

He came and collected his laurel wreath from Castiel’s hands, and when Castiel crowned him, Dean leaned forward and whispered something even Adam couldn’t hear. Castiel flushed but gave a faint nod, and then kissed Dean square on the mouth. The stands exploded in applause, everyone shouted in excitement and Adam saw his brother grin with real happiness in his eyes. The victor’s kiss was an tradition older that the laurel wreaths, and with the memory of the lore he’d studied also came the gut churning realization that he’d have to kiss either the King or the Heir to the throne of Caelum. Or, Goddess forbid, both. Frantically recalling what he knew about their skills in battle, Adam came to the conclusion that his chances at getting away did not look so well.

That assumption was proven right in the next contest, Jousting, where agility on horseback was required just as much as strength. Dean refrained from participating, giving Impala her well deserved rest. The rest of the contestants fought valiantly, resulting in the first few sets of broken bones as some were thrown off their horses. Adam itched to see to them himself, and apparently the notion was visible, since his father sent him a stern glance when their eyes met next. The best knights on horseback today were the Prince Lucifer and Sir Balthazar, and as they lined up against each other, Adam felt a twinge of concern. Prince Lucifer nodded towards the royal stand, meeting Adam’s eyes, and Adam could just catch a hint of his smirk before the older man closed the visor of the traditional helmet.

Adam held his breath as the horses galloped at each other. He truly did not wish to see either of them hurt, and Jousting was the most dangerous sport. Prince Lucifer unsaddled Sir Balthazar in the second run, but the blonde knight seemed unhurt, took off his helmet with a good natured grin, bowed to Prince Lucifer and then went to collect the second’s prize, some silver trinket the Lady Jo handed him gracefully.

As Prince Lucifer approached, still on horseback, Adam thought he could feel his heart hammer in the back of his throat. He rose with the golden winner’s cup in hand, ignoring the hoots from the crowd. Prince Lucifer took off his helmet and steered his horse as close as he could, a wry smile twisting his lips.

“Congratulations.” Adam said and handed the man the prize. The Prince’s ice-grey eyes were sparkling in amusement as he replied. “I said I would fight for your honour, did I not?” His voice was smooth and not very loud, leaving everyone to try and listen in inconspicuously. Adam found himself smiling unwittingly, and before he could think about it, he leaned forward and placed a chaste, quick kiss on the Prince’s cheek, suppressing the flush with all his might. “You fought very bravely. I am honoured indeed.”

Only when Lady Jo, Lady Jess and Princess Anael shuffled very loudly, he realized he’d talked just as low. Prince Lucifer met his eyes with a strange, surprised expression, but then he simply nodded and turned his horse, riding to rejoin the knights.

Adam leaned back and found he had to concentrate on breathing evenly to uphold the face of nonchalance. He ignored his friends’ questioning glances, but when he turned his eyes to his other side and saw Castiel smiling lightly, he rose an eyebrow.

“It appears my brother likes you.” Castiel mumbled. “That is not a common occurrence.”

“I can count the words we have exchanged on two hands.” Adam gave back. “Don’t you think the observation comes a little early?”

“No.” Castiel replied, distinct certainty in his low voice as they watched servants and squires shuffle to set up the targets for the archery contest. “Luce always was very confident in his judgement.”

“I see.” Adam said, frowning but also partly pleased. It was unexpectedly flattering to be deemed worthy of interest by someone who did not like many people.

They watched the tournament proceed, the best archers of both nations competing against each other. Adam himself was a more than decent shot- archery was the one contest where he would have considered participation, if he had not known the inevitable winner anyways. Prince Sam’s aim, especially over distance, had yet to be beaten by anyone. Not only because his strong frame allowed him to use the biggest longbows easily, but his brother also possessed the steadiest aim and keenest eye. He came to the stand with a big smile to collect his prize from Jess. Their kiss bordered on indecent, but nobody seemed to care much, except for King John, who sighed loudly but without much malice.

The last big contest was the unarmed wrestling, a discipline that had been added because it was the traditional Caelian sport. All the participating knights undressed down to their breeches, and Castiel did not take his eyes off of Dean while he explained to Adam the details of the sport. His voice was strangely even, while the Ladies next to them fought hard to keep the giggling and swooning to a minimum.

“Why are they rubbing oil onto their skin?” Adam asked. There had to be another reason safe the fact that it was visually appealing, his curiosity insisted.

“To force the opponents to avoid certain grips. Caelian wrestling teaches finding the strongest angle in positioning your and your opponent’s body.” Castiel replied, his voice still carefully neutral.

Following his gaze, Adam saw that Dean had noticed his husband looking and was unsubtly slowly rubbing oil over his shoulders and pouring it over his head. Adam rolled his eyes. _Goddess above, he’s such a peacock sometimes…_

His own thoughts were cut short when Prince Lucifer approached Dean and offered assistance rubbing the oil into his back. First Adam pretended not to notice Castiel’s eyes narrowing, and then he pretended not to notice King Michael doing Prince Lucifer the same favour. _Oh sweet heavens, I am not cut out for this..._ He forced himself to think of the driest, most theoretical books he had read lately. A collection of Mediterranean herbs and their uses, an essay on the different ways to measure temperature, a very old tome containing ancient anatomical drawings- no, better no anatomy.

Organizing the confused mess that his thoughts were, Adam made his expression into a calm smile as he looked at the beginning contest. It was not easy, but he managed. It seemed a fun sport to participate in, containing unusually much merrymaking and joking, a strange national sport for a nation that was so fixed into its strict culture and protocol. The last fight of the best two wrestlers was between King Michael himself and Sir Benjamin, one of Dean’s own knights. They were a twisting tangle of limbs, and Adam carefully thought no thoughts at all as he watched them. Sir Benjamin had the advantage of size and strength, but only slightly. King Michael’s built was on the wiry side, but his muscles were very well defined, and he was almost as tall as the other man, definitely taller than Adam, and quick. He also had more experience, which was how he ultimately pinned Sir Benjamin onto the ground outside of the marked field. Adam had to swallow heavily.

There was an inherent grace in King Michael’s movements, unlike the formal stiffness in the parade before, and Adam kept his eyes firmly on the King’s face as he approached the royal stand, still shirtless like it was tradition in Caelum.

“You fought very well, your Majesty.” Adam said, his throat tightening for some kind of reason.

The King accepted the praise with a nod and a smile. Adam handed him the golden cup and hesitated, which made the dark-haired man raise an amused eyebrow. Grabbing all resolve he had left, Adam leaned down from the stand to kiss the King’s cheek, like he’d done with the Prince Lucifer. In the last moment, King Michael moved his head, just an inch, so little it could have been unintentional, and Adam’s lips met the corner of the King’s instead.

He flushed heavily as he pulled back, but the King seemed unfazed, just a slight smile curling where Adam’s mouth just had touched his. And when he met King Michael’s eyes, Adam knew it had not been a total accident.

_Oh goddess…_

Thankfully, the tournament was over, and the wedding party got up. The Ladies Jo and Jess sent Adam looks that promised a proper interrogation later. They had to go up to the castle right away and make sure all was in order for the feast. Prince Castiel managed to slip away, almost inconspicuously, and Adam suspected Dean would appreciate the help with sorting his festive clothing. He saw Sir Robert’s and King John’s eyes follow his brother in law, and Lady Ellen chuckled softly, but no one said anything.

“Adam!” His father called out, waving him over.

“My King?” Adam asked, respectfully approaching them.

“I wish to speak to Samuel. I gather you are on your way to the infirmary tent?” John asked, a slight frown accompanying the question. The King had never quite known what to make of Adam’s resolve not to stop at the theoretical knowledge of medicine and instead learn how to practice it.

“Yes. Do you want me to tell him to come and see you?” Adam asked.

“Indeed. All my pages seem to have run of or occupied.” The King said disgruntled and Adam smiled. “It is no bother. I will see you in a little while, then.”

With a bow and a nod, he left, making his way into the maze of tents. The infirmary was the tent nearest to the castle, farthest from his current location. With a frown, Adam realized that he did not know where Sam’s tent was- or why he even needed one in the first place. Actually, almost the whole number of knights would have fitted into Castle Winchester, even with the Caelian King’s escort, and they doubtlessly could have slept and dressed there, too. Be that as it may, a royal wedding was a royal wedding.

“Prince Adam! Might I be of aid to you?”

Adam turned to the bright voice and smiled at the Prince Gabriel of Caelum. “Yes, Highness, I think you might-”

“None of that now. What’s all this I hear about Winchester being less formal?” The shorter man threw his arm over Adam’s shoulders and grinned up at him. “Call me Gabriel, or Gabe if you feel daring.”

Adam laughed unwittingly and found that Sam was right- despite his boisterous attitude, Prince Gabriel was hard to dislike.

“Then call me Adam, please. Would you happen to know where Prince Samuel’s tent is located?”

“Hmm…” Gabriel frowned and then his face lit up. “I think I recall it being in the third row, to the left. The second one?” He gestured vaguely into the direction and Adam nodded. “Thank you very much, Gabriel.”

“I’ll see you at the feast!” Gabriel called, winking at him.

Adam gave a slight bow and then quickened his steps, intent on getting this done- he had a duty to attend to the infirmary, even if Pamela and Missouri would have it well in hand.

Sunken in thoughts on the seven injured that this tournament had produced- broken bones and bruises, all of them- he walked into the tent Gabriel had directed him to, stepping inside without a second thought- and stopped short at the sight that offered itself to his unprepared eyes.

The King and the Crown Prince of Caelum were standing facing each other, lips almost touching, in nothing but their braies, and, if his eyes weren’t betraying him, the laces on Prince Lucifer’s braies were looser than appropriate. Then again, nothing about this scene was anywhere near decent, and it was everything Adam had been trying to not to think about earlier.

They turned at the same time, looking at him, and while King Michael frowned, clenching his jaw, Prince Lucifer just raised an eyebrow nonchalantly, and his lips curled into a small sneer. “Sweet heavens, Prince Adam, and here I was thinking you shy.” The tone of his voice was sultry and low, blowing all thoughts out of Adam’s mind effortlessly.

“I, um, I am very…” Adam tried and failed to find a place to rest his eyes- he could not stare at the surroundings for that would be impolite, and he could not meet either of the two men’s eyes for different reasons.

“Did you come to give us our proper prizes?” The King asked calmly, with only just a hint of a mocking undertone.

“Your what- prizes?” Adam cursed himself for his stuttering, but his head seemed incapable of keeping up, spinning with images and obligations and sensations and mortification.

“Our winner’s kisses.” Prince Lucifer clarified smirking. “I believe I recall the tradition requires a touch of lips?”

“I am sorry, your Highnesses, this is a misunderstanding. Please accept my deepest apologies for intruding; I did not realize this was your tent.” Adam spoke, all the while feeling his face flaming up with embarrassment.

“Oh? Whose tent were you looking for then?” King Michael asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Prince Samuel’s, our father sent for him…” Adam took a deep breath and made a point to look both of them in the face. “I am truly deeply sorry for intruding. I was acting on mistaken directions I believe, but I should have called out before entering.”

“Is the view so awful?” Prince Lucifer drawled, more malice than before in his voice.

“What?” Adam looked at him in confusion. “I- no. Um.” He was blushing again, but there was no helping it. “I am assuming that you value your privacy.” He said, swallowing heavily. The rumours were true, Adam could figure as much now, but he had not anticipated his own body’s downright visceral reaction to the visible evidence. The idea had not been unappealing, true, but seeing them in the flesh-

 _No. I shall not disrespect our guests with vile thoughts like that._ Adam straightened his shoulders. “You have my word that I will not disrespect your privacy any longer.” He promised and made a movement with his hands, inclining his intention to leave.

“Who gave you your directions around the camp?” Prince Lucifer asked, and he sounded strangely even, not mocking or angered anymore.

“Um, I am very sorry, but I believe your brother Prince Gabriel might have confused the directions he gave me accidentally.”

“He might.” King Michael agreed, and now he was displeased with something. Adam assumed it was the fact that he was still standing here.

“I shall see you later, Highnesses, and leave you to… um, goodbye.” His cheeks aflame yet again, Adam bowed and left the tent, not waiting for an answer or a dismissal.

The Mother was merciful in small ways today, seeing as nobody noticed him exiting the tent, and with quick strides he made his way through the rows of tents. The first servant he saw could give him exact directions to Prince Samuel’s tent- it was almost four rows away, strangely enough, but Adam was determined not to think about the incident that had just occurred any more than necessary.

He found Sam and delivered their father’s order and then hurried to see to the infirmary. Thankfully, all was well in hand, and he felt a swell of pride when Pamela praised his correct anticipation of the needed supplies. He sent a page to collect some more servants so the patients could be moved to the Castle and then had to make fast, because he still had to wash and change his clothes for the feast that would shortly begin.

It was another of the countless hassles a royal wedding brought, but at least the banquet came with entertainment. The group of Edema Ruh, wandering performing artists, was the one that usually spent the two coldest months of each winter at Castle Winchester, receiving shelter and food in exchange for songs and tales, making the darkest months less dull. All three Princes of Winchester had friends among them, and Adam was especially looking forward to meeting Meg, a Ruh girl and apprentice of Crowley the tinker, best salesman in the known kingdoms. She always mocked him and Sam for their bookishness, but she had promised Adam to look for additions to their library nonetheless.

Perking up at the chance of new books, Adam firmly banished the whole afternoon from his mind. He was a Prince of Winchester, a representative for his people, and he would not embarrass himself. Again.

* * *

“Gabriel.” Michael called out to his brother on their way to Castle Winchester’s grand banquet hall.

“My King? Prince Lucy?” Gabriel blinked up at them with mockingly innocent, wide eyes as they caught up to him.

“Tell me you made an honest mistake.” Michael said lowly, taking care that no servants or anyone else could overhear them.

“Anything my King wishes. I made an honest mistake.” Gabriel dropped the façade and grinned, and then raised an eyebrow. “Remind me again what the mistake was?”

“Don’t play games with us, brother.” Lucifer replied coolly. “I find your lack of respect for other people’s privacy increasingly annoying.”

“Hmm. That means he reacted either very badly or very well.” Gabriel crooked his neck observing them and smirked.

“Gabriel, if you do something like that again, you will not leave Eden for the next year.” Michael threatened.

“Oh well.” Gabriel chuckled softly. “I guess that means I get out of this winter’s visit with Lord Zachariah then. Thank Goodness.”

Lucifer and Michael exchanged a glance, and Lucifer was merciful enough to ask for Michael, who would have had a hard time restraining his volume. “What did you do?”

“Oh, nothing much. Anyways, shouldn’t you two be happier? I thought Prince Adam looked like an accepting fella. Curious even. Am I right?” Gabriel grinned at the occurring silence and then skipped ahead into the hall.

Lucifer made a low, contemplating noise in his throat, meeting his brother’s eyes once more, and neither of them had to say a word. They both remembered Prince Adam’s reaction vividly- particularly the lack of disgust and the presence of something else, making him blush not on their behalf but on his own, which meant-

Any thoughts were cut short when they entered the grand hall and found the bridal couple’s seats decorated with a banner, hung high overhead, bearing the most equivocal lines of an old Caelian wedding song. Actually, on second glance, the rest of the hall was adorned likewise, displaying a variety of lyrics of the most ambiguous, slippery folk songs of both nations.

“Well, at least the representation is equal.” Someone remarked, and both Michael and Lucifer turned to Prince Samuel, who was looking up at the banners with a wry smile on his lips.

“As would be seemly for a royal wedding.” Lucifer said sardonically and Prince Samuel chuckled. “Indeed. I’ve been told by both Castiel and Gabriel that it’s an old Caelian tradition.” He winked and inclined with his chin their brothers who were standing with Prince Dean and King John, chatting earnestly. Gabriel was nonchalantly lying through his teeth; both Lucifer and Michael could see it at the first glance. Castiel was occasionally nodding in agreement, fighting a blush, which seemed to draw Prince Dean’s attention more than any of the lewd jokes on the walls. King John looked torn between exasperation and disgruntlement, but did not seem gravely insulted, and Michael felt himself relax marginally.

“Don’t worry too much. We’re not without humour in Winchester.” Prince Samuel remarked lowly and unexpectedly warm. “Also, above all the bridal couple seems to be happy and that is the best of good omens.”

Michael sighed and nodded, not remarking on the fact that their religion forbade believing or even mentioning omens for the sake of diplomacy. Even Michael, who had to maintain a reputation as a pious King, had to admit in the privacy of his own thoughts that the fanatic believers of the one God had their flaws.

Such were his thoughts as he followed Prince Sam to his appointed seat at the head of the table, to the right of Prince Dean, who broke into a wide grin when he arrived.

“Your brother Gabriel is a joy, King Michael.” Prince Dean remarked chuckling and Michael sighed. “I apologize on his behalf. His trickster nature was always hard to tame…”

“It’s no bother. Actually, it’s kind of a relief, with all the pompous ceremonies going on.” Prince Dean said, and quickly added: “My opinion, of course. I know you value protocol highly in Caelum…” He sent a glance at Castiel, who of course was seated at his other side, and they exchanged a small smile that made Michael want to simultaneously sigh in brotherly exasperation and laugh for Castiel’s obvious happiness.

“We’re your guests here, and you have proven very graceful hosts.” Michael said. “The day was better organized than most of the weddings I’ve seen.”

“Oh, all the credit for that goes to our youngest brother.” Prince Samuel remarked with fondness. “We all have to thank the Gods for talented siblings today, it seems.”

“Is that so?” Michael tilted his head. “I was wondering who took that responsibility. In Caelum it is traditionally a woman’s role, but it is different in Winchester, is it not?”

“Indeed.” Prince Samuel nodded. “We don’t distinguish as sharply between the gender roles I think, and I am glad for it. In Winchester, it’s the royal Consort’s obligation, and bar them, it is up to anyone who steps up to the responsibility.” His smile turned somewhat sad and Michael nodded once in understanding, inclining his respect for the lasting grief that the loss of two queens in a row had brought over court and country. King John had never remarried and wasn’t obliged to, since he had three healthy sons.

“Adam’s a good kid. And a fine Prince, if I say so myself.” Prince Dean said, winking in jest. “He’s found his own way to help our people. If it hadn’t been for his reform of our army’s medical division, we would’ve lost many more men in the war against Purgatory.”

“He seems young to be so studious.” Michael said, looking along the row of tables for the object of their talk. Prince Adam was not at his assigned seat yet. Instead Michael found him talking animatedly to a servant girl in a colourful dress. The silver coins dangling from the shawl slung around her hips indicated that she was one of the gypsies the King had called for entertainment, and yet they seemed to know each other quite well.

“Oh, Adam is a quick reader, and a quicker study.” Prince Samuel said, obvious pride in his voice as he followed Michael’s gaze. “And he’s found Megan, I see. She’s an old friend of the family.”

“You are acquainted by name with a gypsy girl?” Michael asked surprised.

“Don’t say that to their face if you hope to ask for a song tonight, Highness.” Dean advised. “They consider the term insulting. Meg’s a daughter of the Edema Ruh, and they’re a respected part of our people.”

“I see.” Michael nodded, frowning slightly when he saw the gypsy- the Ruh girl reach out and ruffle the Prince’s hair. He seemed unfazed by her antics, only rolling his eyes at the disrespect, and Prince Sam actually chuckled. “He’s asked her to look out for more books on alchemy the last time they were here. It looks like she was successful.”

“Ah. How interesting.” Michael said thoughtfully. So Prince Adam liked assembling knowledge? He would probably enjoy the Caelian library; it had some books in the archives that were well over four hundred years old, constantly restored and copied by devout monks and nuns. He himself had never read more than he had to, but Castiel and Anael knew their way around. Maybe if Castiel and Prince Dean visited and Prince Adam came along…

He lost himself in supposedly diplomatic musings as the food was brought onto the tables by a never ending chain of servants. Looking at the other side of the table, he saw Lucifer sitting in between the Lady Joanna and Sir Balthazar and decided to ask his opinion on the matter at the first opportunity.

* * *

Lucifer sighed heavily into his cup of purposely watered down wine. He’d have liked to drown his annoyance in the spicy red beverage, but it was not seemly for a Prince to evade social interaction like that. Still, the flirtations of Sir Balthazar were beginning to border on indecent- not towards himself, the knight had given up on that pursuit a long time ago- no, towards the Lady Joanna who, to Lucifer’s slight surprise, gave as good as she got in peasant terms.

“I hear you are proficient with all kinds of swords and daggers, my Lady?” Sir Balthazar inquired.

“Of course I am. It’s a tradition for the women of Winchester to learn how to defend our own.” Lady Joanna gave back amused.

“Pray tell, does that entail caring for the blades?”

“Are you asking after my prowess in polishing daggers, Sir Knight?” Lady Joanna smirked.

“It’s a very important skillset for everyone, my Lady.” Sir Balthazar didn’t miss a beat.

“I see my brother’s prank continues in its effect.” Lucifer threw in with a sarcastic smile.

“If you allow, my Prince, I think it’s quite a stroke of genius.” Sir Balthazar remarked, barely suppressed laughter in his voice. “After the initial shock, it has proven quite animating to the conversation.”

“Doubtlessly.” Lucifer let his eyes drift through the assembled tables, watching the gathered people eat and talk, and looked for anything remotely interesting. He found it in the youngest Prince of Winchester, yet again. The boy was sitting a bit further down the row of tables across his own, and in an almost indecent distance to his chair, someone had shoved a stool to the table. One of the young performers, a slender small girl with sun-tanned skin and long raven locks falling openly down her back. The neck of her dress was almost indecently low, and she was talking to Adam with a constant, seductive smile on her lips.

“Who is the girl next to the youngest Prince?” Lucifer found himself asking, barely bothering to conceal the disapproval in his voice.

“That’s one of the Edema Ruh King John invited.” Lady Joanna explained. “Their group has spent the winter here for the last one hundred and fifty years, I think. They are very good friends of the royal family, I guess you could say.”

“Are they always in the habit of such indecorous manners?” Lucifer asked, letting his voice drop to chills.

The Lady Joanna only raised an eyebrow at him. “Not that I’m aware, your Highness. To my knowledge that particular girl- her name is Ruby, since you did not ask- tends to be fairly affectionate with all her friends.” She smirked slightly. “Everyone here knows her, though, and you needn’t worry about Prince Adam’s virtue.”

“Though, of course, you can’t judge the Prince Lucifer for caring about Prince Adam. After all, he defended him quite gracefully from my earlier jests.” Sir Balthazar pointed out, the epitome of well-mannered, only his eyes gleaming with the familiar mischief.

“How truly courteous of you, Prince Lucifer.” Lady Joanna said as if in admiration. “I must say that the Prince Adam is deserving of every kindness bestowed upon him. He is the most adorable of my cousins, do you not agree?”

“I was unaware that you were related.” Lucifer said, eyeing the knife with which he was meant to cut his meat, and wondering idly how upset Michael would be if he ended up stabbing both of his table neighbours.

“Distantly.” The Lady Joanna replied, a poised smile concealing the tremble of a chuckle in her voice. “We all grew up together, though, and sometimes the Princes behave more like overbearing brothers, if you’ll allow a little gossip.” She winked, catching Sir Balthazar’s eyes as she did so. “Never Prince Adam, though. He is the most genteel young man I know, don’t you agree?”

“I would have to, my Lady Joanna, and I am ready to bet my sword that the Prince Lucifer is with me.” Sir Balthazar drawled. “And yet, I cannot honestly say that he is the loveliest being present, for the evidence marking those words as lies is before my very own eyes.”

Lucifer groaned at the waxing poetics, and the Lady Joanna actually blushed a little, but she caught herself quickly: “Oh my, Sir Balthazar. Now you have startled the Prince with your flattery.”

“Dear heart, I fear you’re right, my Lady.”

“Who is responsible for the seating arrangements?” Lucifer asked, desperate to change the topic, and to know whom he would have to assassinate for his current torment.

“The Prince Adam yet again, if I am not mistaken. You should wait a little, your Highness.” Lady Joanna advised with a wide smile. “If you’re patient, it is custom in Winchester that everyone can wander around the hall after the official meal is over and the merrymaking begins. You can compliment him then.”

Michael, Lucifer decided, owed him so much. A glance at his older brother made their eyes meet, and when their looks both strayed into the same direction ever so briefly, Lucifer chuckled. Despite his current company, it might turn out to be an interesting night just yet.

* * *

“Hello Darling. Chatting up a prince, I see?”

Adam looked up from Ruby’s vivid description of the Edema Ruh’s latest summer meeting, and smiled widely. “Mister Crowley. How lovely to see you.”

“Adam, my boy. Or should I say Highness now you’re sixteen?”

“Only if you want to.” Adam answered wryly. “That is to say, if you somehow get something out of it I don’t.”

“A deal after my own heart.” Crowley patted his shoulder firmly, wearing that crooked grin of his reserved for people he liked. Strangely enough, the Winchester family counted among them, and not alone due to the fact that they were royalty. The dark-haired man was the elected leader of the Edema Ruh and had proudly adopted the mocking nickname ‘King of the Crossroads’. Despite the attitudes and upturned noses of many of King John’s Lords, he had proven a much more valuable ally in the past war than most of them.

“I was just telling Adam about our summer meeting.” Ruby said, smiling up at Crowley with wide, innocent eyes. “You know, if he gets the King’s permission, he could come along next year.”

“Just so he can pester the storytellers all day long, no doubt.” Crowley said and raised an eyebrow at Adam. “That so, Adam?”

“I’m thinking about it. With the war over, I think I might have some time on hand to indulge in studies.” Adam admitted.

“Well, you can’t run away with the wandering folks, no matter how much Ruby bats her eyelashes.” Crowley said and then crooked his head. “Though we might escort you some time, if your Lord Father agrees.”

“I’ll ask him.” Adam chuckled.

“And you could also ask your brother, to come along.” Ruby suggested smirking.

“Only if you’re ready to take the Lady Jess on the road as well.” Adam gave back with a knowing smile. Knowing her, he had no doubt Jess would be up to the adventure.

Ruby looked at the couple in question, resting her chin on her palm and then grinned that cat-found-the-cream grin of hers. “Alright, I’ll take the package deal.”

Both Sam and Jess looked over to them then, because Adam coughed up some of the cider he’d been drinking, and Crowley laughed out loud. “Don’t you startle the poor lad, Ruby.”

“He’s sixteen now. Old enough to know about such things, no?” Ruby grinned.

“I do know about… things.” Adam fought the blush rising in his cheeks.

“Now you’ve embarrassed the Prince, darling.” Crowley mock-admonished Ruby who, going by her smirk, did not regret a single word.

“Embarrassing Adam? How can I help?” Sam had made his way across the room quickly, pulling Jess along, and Adam averted his eyes when Ruby leaned forward and started twirling her hair in a mixture of seduction and open mocking. “You’re helping already, my Prince. And this must be the Lady Jessica I have heard so much about. How wonderful to meet you.”

“Likewise. Ruby, I take it?” Jess replied, one eyebrow slightly risen and a tiny smile quirking her lips as she sat down next to the girl.

“Oh yes. Has Prince Samuel been talking about me?”

“Quite a bit. All sorts of interesting stories.”

Adam sighed. Considering Sam’s occasional amorous encounters with Ruby in the past, this was definitely the better alternative to jealousy or cat fights of any kind, but his brother seemed a little startled. He met Sam’s eyes and chuckled softly. “You won’t stand a chance.”

Sam actually gulped. “I don’t suppose I will.”

“Oh, cheer up, Prince Moose.” Crowley grinned and hit Sam’s shoulder, about ten times harder than Adam’s earlier. “I brought you law books, that should appease your restless mind, right?”

“Always.” Sam glared up at the ever smirking Crowley.

“I’ll go and see if the bards have time.” Adam decided.

“And leave your poor brother? You know he’s defenceless against the womanly vices.” Crowley was enjoying himself immensely teasing Sam, a privilege he had earned in the past war, on a secret mission that still left tales to tell.

“I think they’ll want him alive.” Adam gave back dryly, ignoring Sam’s muttered “Traitor” as he stood up.

The musicians and singers were just about to start when Adam approached, but Bela and Gavin greeted him nonetheless. The first tones of one of the longer ballads began to fill the room, and someone stepped next to Adam, flustering one of the younger flute players.

Turning, Adam’s heart leapt into his throat when he found King Michael standing next to him, head slightly tilted while he watched the musicians.

“We don’t have many wandering folks in Caelum.”

“Highness?”

“Prince Adam.” The taller man smiled. It was a small smile, barely a quirk of the lips really, but it somehow transformed his face from the unapproachable dignity of a marble statue to handsome friendliness. “I hear you are friends with the Edema Ruh?” The word sounded foreign on the King’s tongue, but Adam smiled at the effort he made.

“That is true, I suppose. They are very interesting people.”

“I could see that in your interaction.” The King met his eyes and Adam had to force himself to keep his breathing calm as he realized the King had been watching him.

“The bards’ program for tonight is very plentiful.” He said, aiming for a topic that would not make him blush. “They learned some Caelian folk songs for this particular occasion if I am not mistaken.”

“That is very thoughtful. Weddings in Caelum don’t usually have music.” King Michael remarked.

“No dancing then, either?” Adam asked surprised.

“Do you consider that a critical occurrence?” The King returned the question.

“Well, I personally don’t like it overly much, but I feel like I would miss it if it didn’t happen.” Adam said. He looked towards the middle of the hall where servants had cleared away the tables and chairs and the first roundelay was forming already. “It’s a very joyful tradition.”

“Indeed. I think our brothers look quite well together, don’t you agree?” The King was watching Dean and Castiel, who were stumbling into the middle of the crowd, Adam’s own brother grinning widely while Michael’s youngest sibling looked quite wide-eyed and startled.

“They do.” Adam nodded. “Dean seems excited to show Castiel the steps.”

“It’s doubtlessly a proof of my brother’s affection that he is willing to learn them.” King Michael gave back. Adam looked at the King and found him smirking, and realized that this was probably as obvious as the older man’s amusement ever became. Adam chuckled then, feeling a little privileged and very pleased at finding out that the earnest ruler indeed did possess a sense of humour.

“What do you consider the best part of the wedding, then, if it is not the dancing?” The King inquired.

“This right here. Just listening to the bards. The current is one of my favourite songs.” Adam replied.

“Ah.” King Michael crooked his head slightly. “A tale of a dragon slayer?”

“Yes.” Adam refused to blush- dragons had been a childhood infatuation, and not one he was ashamed of. “What was your favourite part of the day so far, Highness?”

“The feast was quite excellent, of course. But if I had to pick a favourite, it would have to be the tournament with all it entailed.”

The King made a point to meet Adam’s eyes right then, dark silver hiding more than simple teasing, and this time around Adam found it infinitely harder to fight the blood rising high in his cheeks.

“I’m happy you’re enjoying yourself.” He managed to bring it out evenly.

“I really am.” King Michael lifted an eyebrow and his expression softened slightly. “I hope you aren’t still worrying because of the earlier incident?”

“No! I mean, if you are satisfied with my apology, then I am content.” Adam said, quickly looking at the bards because the feelings that the King’s continuous attention caused were really quite unfitting for anywhere in public.

“I fear I owe you an apology as well, Prince Adam.” King Michael said.

“How so?” Adam frowned in confusion and looked at the taller man yet again, despite the fact that anytime he did, his heart could do nothing but speed up.

“I believe you are aware of my brother Gabriel’s trickster temperament?”

Adam’s eyes widened. “Um, I think?” But it couldn’t be that-

“Then you ought to consider this my apology in his stead; and also a warning for the next time you’re lost somewhere.” The King replied.

“Oh. How foolish of me.” Adam groaned softly and the King frowned. “It is not foolish to trust someone whom you have no reason to mistrust.”

“Well, I heard that he is prone to jests, but I was in a bit of a hurry and did not overthink it much.”

“As far as Luce- Prince Lucifer and I are concerned, we are not holding any grudges.”

“What concerns me, my King?”

Adam managed not yelp out loud as the other man stepped next to him as well, but only barely. If the smirk he caught from the Prince was any indication, that was the intended effect.

“I was just telling the Prince Adam that he need not worry about anything that occurred earlier, and apologized on Gabriel’s behalf.”

“Oh, good. I would offer to duel him in your honour, Prince Adam, but despite his attitude, people are quite fond of him.” Prince Lucifer sighed.

“I have to admit, I appreciate his sense of humour.” Adam agreed, laughing softly as he eyed the crafty banners with the dodgy lyrics.

“Really? That’s good to know.” Prince Lucifer remarked with risen eyebrows, but the corners of his mouth were twitching slightly, and Adam really had better things to do than watching a foreign Prince’s lips.

“I would ask you not to tell him of your appreciation, still.” King Michael threw in. “He does not require any more encouragement.”

“Say, Prince Adam, which of the displayed rhymes is your favourite?” Prince Lucifer inquired, as if he were asking about the weather.

Adam sputtered and tried not to notice how handsome Prince Lucifer looked when his eyes were gleaming with mischief. While he was blushing crimson, he mustered all the dignity he had left- not very much, but a Prince could try- and replied, with his voice even: “With all due respect, Highness, I’ll save that answer for a later date. I am not so presumptuous to force my personal opinions on such a crude topic in polite conversation.”

“The most gentle rebuke I’ve ever witnessed.” The King Michael seemed amused while the Prince Lucifer sighed in mock-resignation. “Very well, Prince Adam. In that case I hope you are prepared to meet all attempts in furthering our acquaintance with more gentleness.”

“You flatter me, Highness.” Adam gave back dryly- there didn’t seem to be a way to escape Prince Lucifer’s charm, leaving only the option of meeting it head-on. “In all honesty, I doubt it’s worth the effort.”

“How so?” The King asked.

“Well, we will get better acquainted in time anyways, since our families are joined now. And if I am not mistaken, protocol requires you to seek out the company of my father and brothers, rather than the thirdborn son, does it not?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve been reading the Caelian court protocol?” Prince Lucifer asked, and he seemed truly bemused for the first time Adam had seen him.

“I’ve looked it over when I was involved in planning this day.” Adam shrugged.

“Oh dear Lord.” Prince Lucifer muttered. “I have been told you enjoy books, but no one mentioned your masochistic inclination.”

“You overestimate the effort. It might not be the most interesting topic, but it is well organized and written.” Adam gave back.

“I really don’t. All children at court have to study it.” Prince Lucifer replied. “It beats my imagination to think someone could read it out of their own free will.”

“Well, it was not much of a bother.” Adam said firmly.

“And yet a kind thing to do for your guests.” King Michael acknowledged.

“Only polite, really.” Adam disagreed.

“It is good to know that you possess patience, Prince Adam.” Prince Lucifer said with a small smirk, his ice-blue eyes wandering over Adam’s body in a subtly suggestive way that made Adam instantly aware of all his body’s movements.

“Thank you, your Highness.” Adam replied, keeping his voice carefully even.

That moment, the Lady Joanna arrived, a wide smile on her face as she took Adam’s hand. “I beg your pardon, but I need to borrow the Prince for a bit.” Without waiting for an answer, she pulled Adam away, towards the dancing crowd, and with a weary sigh, he resigned himself to his dancing fate.

* * *

“Come on, there are Ladies and Knights waiting for a dance with you!”

“Jo, are you seriously…” swallowed by the crowd, Prince Adam faded from sight.

Michael leaned back, crossing his arms. “His favourite rhymes?”

“I thought it might work. He’s intriguingly pure-minded in comparison to his brothers.” Lucifer gave back with a low chuckle.

“Maybe, but that does not mean he will take any of your jests.” Michael gave back with a small, approving smirk.

“Indeed.” Lucifer shared a long glance with Michael. “He’s quite unique, is he not?”

“It seems so.” Michael said, his eyes following the youngest Prince of Winchester. His cousin had pulled him right into the middle of the dancefloor, and though his smile was wry and meant to look pained, he was obviously enjoying himself. He was familiar with all the dances, and going from the laughter of both Balthazar and Ruby, he was also holding his own in the ongoing banter.

“Pleasing to the eye, too.” Lucifer added quietly, so low only his brother could hear him.

“Yes.”

Most of the present nobility was dancing by now, the bridal couple in the midst of it all. Gabriel, Anael and some other of their more daring relatives were cheerfully learning the steps to the most popular roundels, but both Michael and Lucifer were content with remaining on the sidelines.

Since King John did not raise from his seat, Michael was not wholly certain about the protocol that would involve a King joining the dance- not that there was bound to be much, but he did not wish to cause undue complications in the proceedings of the festivity. As for Lucifer, he would have left by now if it hadn’t been a grave discourtesy, and he only truly stayed to keep Michael company. The only other person he might have been interested in dancing with, they both knew, was being passed from partner to partner much too quickly.

“Do you think…?” Michael did not need to end the question.

Lucifer knew what his brother as asking, and he found himself considering his answer carefully. “I do not know. Perhaps.”

“I can speak to King John tomorrow before Dinner.” Michael offered. He met his brother’s eyes and allowed himself a brief flicker of the warm concern to show. They were in a crowded room, but people all around them were also steadily getting more intoxicated, wine and harder liquor flowing freely, the servants barely keeping up with the demand.

With a considerate tilt of his head, eyes on the dancefloor, Lucifer answered.

* * *

The feast went on well into the night, the musicians rotating so there never was a pause. Somehow, between Jo, Ruby, Crowley, Prince Gabriel and of course his brothers, Adam found himself drinking much more than he usually would, so he was fairly tipsy when it finally came to the bedding of the newlyweds.

With much noise, laughter and poignant jokes, the crowd gathered, carrying the grooms separately towards their chamber and ridding them of the first few layers of clothing. It took all of the couple’s combined glaring to get the cheerful throng of people led by Prince Gabriel to leave them in peace. Outside of the bridegrooms’ door, the mass of people divided into those who wished to carry on with the celebration and those who chose a comparatively early retreat to their beds.

Considering his present tipsiness and the fact that he would have duties to attend to in the morning, Adam chose the latter option, quite looking forward to the calm of his own room. He made his way through the hallways of the Castle, and with the sudden lack of the surrounding crowd, in the dim light of the candles that flickered on the dark gray stone, the true extent of his intoxication became quite evident. Walking in a straight line was all but impossible, and he recognized in that strange, detached but familiar way that his mind right now was a right tohubohu.

 _Shouldn’t be surprised._ was one of those muddled thoughts that occurred just after he stumbled into someone broad and warm. _Yeah, just my luck._ another one came up, commenting in the back of his mind just as he recognized the soft chuckle from a second person.

“Prince Adam?” A deep, concerned, _very nice_ voice asked, and Adam cursed himself and the feast and all the alcohol in the world.

“King Michael, Prince Lucifer, sorry, I’m sorry.” He fumbled with words, trying and failing not to think of the first time he’d apologized like this to them. _Maybe it would be wiser if I were to jump out of a window right now._

“Didn’t see you there. Highnesses…”

“A reoccurring theme, it seems.” Prince Lucifer said coolly and amused, and beyond his faint smile, his facial expression was hard to make out in the dim illumination. _But the shadows look very nice on his face…_ Only when he had to look up to see King Michael, did Adam realize just how close to the man he was still standing- in fact, the King’s hands were still on his shoulders, warm, firm, their grip strong but not tight, _I might wanna stop thinking about this. Goddess, he’s handsome. They’re both. Stop._

“I was just on the way to my room. I need to go to bed real soon…” He broke off, silenced by King Michael’s smile that was one part amusement and two parts- something else. He couldn’t help but look at the man’s lips, unwittingly licking his own, and that did it, apparently. The King moved, and the next moment, their lips were pressed together. Adam yelped softly in surprise, and when his lips opened and the other man’s tongue met his, the taste of spices and honey filled his mouth.

The movement of their tongues was half dance, half combat, and Adam had read about it, but nothing could have prepared him for the lightening stroke of pleasure that shot through his body. All too soon, the taller man pulled back, leaving Adam panting softly. “What are you doing?” it was the first thing that came to mind, the demand for clarity while his mind was still tumbling with confused bliss.

“Claiming my victor’s kiss. I thought it was quite obvious.” Though the King seemed amused, there was also concern in his voice. “Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you so.”

“No, no, it’s alright. No offense taken.” Adam said, and of course, the victor’s kiss was quite a logical explanation. Almost disappointing, but he did not allow himself to dwell on any of it and instead addressed the Prince Lucifer. “I suppose you want yours as well, then?”

It was a foolishly bold thing to say, but he only realized that after the words had left his mouth already, leaving their recipient with an expression of surprise that quickly turned into something more predatory. “If you are not abhorred by the very idea?” he took a tentative step towards Adam, who frowned and cursed his inebriated mind once again- too slow to follow the logic behind that question. “Why would I be?”

“Never you mind.” Prince Lucifer took the second step with more confidence, crowding Adam against the wall, and he reached to cup Adam’s flushed face. His fingers were cool on Adam’s cheek, and so were his lips when they met Adam’s slightly opened ones, and _oh, is kissing always this pleasant? I should do it more often. Definitely gonna do it more often…_ Adam moaned softly and reached for Prince Lucifer’s shoulders, drawing the man closer because of the sudden, overwhelming need for more touch.

“Luce.” King Michael’s voice interrupted the haze of sensation and longing, and then Prince Lucifer pulled back, leaving Adam to catch his breath wide-eyed.

“You should go to sleep.” King Michael said to him, something gentle about his voice that was new and so faint, it was almost untraceable, and yet Adam felt the sudden need to hear it again.

“Yeah, you’re right- got stuff to do t’morrow…” Adam said and took a determined step away. With the physical distance between them, the realization of what he just had done hit him, and before he could suppress it, he groaned softly. “Oh no.”

“Are you all right?” Prince Lucifer asked, his _cool, steel-blue, shimmering in the candlelight_ eyes slightly narrowed.

“I just kissed the King and the Crown Prince of the neighbouring country. Father’s gonna kill me.” The words escaped him unfiltered, and King Michael only raised one _very handsome_ eyebrow. “And why would he?”

“Diplomacy. Courteousness. Mustn’t offend you, because of the protocol…” _Sweet holy mother smite me now. Strike me down with lightening, I don’t care, just make my mouth stop talking._

“We’re not offended.” King Michael assured him.

“Not at all.” Prince Lucifer added, and despite the fact that he looked like he wanted to add some more, only he didn’t, Adam decided to take them at their word. Something about their reassurance felt quite trustable.

“Come now.” The King stepped towards him and placed a hand on Adam’s back carefully. “We’ll bring you to your chambers. The wine of Winchester certainly holds what the songs about it promise.”

“That and more.” Adam agreed, a quick smile spreading on his lips. “S’actually quite interestin’, the properties of the grapes. They change the fermenting process and make the wine much more easily distillable into liquor.”

“Oh?” Prince Lucifer gave him a strange look- puzzled, almost, only that Prince Lucifer of Caelum did not _do_ puzzled.

“Yeah, and the result’s almost completely tasteless. Ideal for cleaning wounds, too.” The information bubbled out of Adam’s mind, and since it was a neutral topic and not bound to insult anyone present, he gave it a free pass. Talking about alcohol and healing things was not hard at all- it came to Adam easier than the smalltalk he’d had to lead the most part of the evening. Before he knew it, he’d arrived at the door of his rooms, and bade both men escorting him a happy goodnight: “See you tomorrow at training. Highnesses.”

“Certainly. Good night, Prince Adam.” Prince Lucifer said.

“Sleep well.” King Michael added.

“Yeah, you too.” Adam smiled at both of them, a strange kind of happiness in his chest. He blamed the alcohol, and when he kicked of his boots and fell onto his bed, it took him barely five breaths to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Adam woke, and the his first impression was that someone must have recently hit him over the head with a mace. His second impression was that the same someone had then proceeded to wringing out his intestines, particularly his stomach, and he somehow managed to move into the garderobe in time- in what manner exactly, he really had no idea, the pitiful, retching emptying of his stomach claiming the third impression of that morning. When he stumbled out of the garderobe and dunked his head into the bowl of cool washing water his servants had prepared last night, the memories returned and set off the morning’s fourth significant sensation, namely dreadful mortification.

It was still very early. Adam could not hear any activity in the hallways, a glance out of the window confirmed that the sun was barely even peeking over the horizon, and the smoke rising from the kitchen was still faint, the fire not yet going at full strength.

 _I need to clear my head, think in peace…_ Adam eyed his bed longingly for a moment, but he knew that now that he was fully awake, he would not be able to find sleep again, despite the fact that nobody would be up for breakfast before the tenth hour today. This afternoon, joined training of the royal honour guards was scheduled, a friendlier, less official way for both nations to compete once more. Other than that, only the meals were mandatory concerning attendance, and there were hours yet to pass until breakfast.

Making a quick decision, Adam went out of his room, downstairs into the stable. In the back of the large building that was warm thanks to the presence of the horses, he approached the stablehands’ cupboard. He had his own compartment in it, a well-known but not talked about fact throughout the Castle, and he changed quickly into the simple, sturdy working clothes that had belonged to a slightly taller man before him.

His father would definitely disapprove if he knew what he was doing right now, if only for appearance’s sake, but Adam found that he did not particularly care at the moment. He simply made his way through the courtyard and into the Castle’s large, royal garden, only halting at the kitchen to sneak out a piece of freshly baked bread to fight the headache. The fresh morning air did the rest, and when Adam arrived at his very own parcel of the garden, the scent of herbs filling the air relaxed him completely.

Working in the silvery morning light, birdsong steadily growing louder, helped him sort his memories of last night. On second thought, most of what had occurred was not that embarrassing- the two victor’s kisses he had given had been too enthusiastic, without a doubt, but surely only in context of the earlier occurrences, right? While he weeded patches of different rare herbs, tied young sprouts to framework and cut back some of the more rapidly growing plants at the south end, he decided that yes, yesterday had been mortifying, but there had been alcohol and general hectic and excitement involved, so if he simply managed to pass today and tomorrow calmly, without drawing attention, everything would be fine.

By the time he was done with the lighter work, about two hours had passed and the sound of growing activity, footsteps, voices, rolling of wagons and barrels and the whinnying of the horses began to filter into the calm of the gardens. Now would be the time to sneak back inconspicuously and spend two more hours until breakfast reading. The air and solitude here was nice though. All of Winchester’s servants knew his routine anyways, and none of the strangers in the castle would look twice at a boy dressed like he was, working the gardens, so Adam decided to spend a bit more time on moving some of the delicate southern herbs to another bed where they’d get more of the much needed sun.

It was dirty but gratifying work, digging up the soil and carefully unearthing the young, fragile roots. He left two of the southern herbs in their first bed so he could compare the growth in both parcels, but moved all the others. When he was done, earth was clinging to the breeches as well as his hands and forearms. He was going to have to order for warm water for washing today, but he couldn’t find it in him to regret it- he’d already done something productive with his day after all.

“And this was my mother’s garden, but now it is used by- oh.”

Adam turned when he heard his brother’s voice, and just like that, all the serene calm he’d felt was out the window. There stood Sam, his expression somewhere between surprised and sheepish, and in tow he had two Princes and one King of Caelum.

“Um, good morning, Adam.” Sam cleared his throat, and looked at him with one eyebrow risen, the corners of his mouth twitching.

“Good morning, your Highnesses, Sam.” _So much for not drawing attention_. Adam thought, carefully avoiding meeting anyone’s eyes. He was blushing crimson right now, could feel his face burning with embarrassment.

“Oh come on, I thought we were past the titles.” Prince Gabriel said cheerfully and stepped nearer to the patch Adam had been working on curiously. “Your brother was just giving us a tour of the castle. That’s your garden, then?”

“Yes, it’s where I grow the herbs I’m studying.” Adam looked at Sam, barely managing to hide his desperation. There was mortification, and then there was meeting a foreign country’s royalty in stablehand clothes, but Sam, now that the initial surprise had worn off, didn’t appear too troubled.

“The garden supplies most of what the Castle’s apothecary needs.” His brother offered, tone amiably informative.

“Very practical.” Prince Lucifer commented, smirking. “Good morning to you, too, Prince Adam. May I inquire why you endeavour to do such common work yourself instead of delegating it?”

“It’s easier that way.” Adam said defensively- it wasn’t the first time someone had asked that question. “There is more to growing most of the herbs than one would think, and I need to write it all down carefully. Most of the servants don’t know enough to take notice of the details my protocols require.” _Oh, to hell with it, I’m already standing here, might as well be honest._ He met the Prince’s eyes boldly. “I also quite enjoy the work. It’s calming and rewarding.”

“Doubtlessly.” King Michael said and let his eyes wander over Adam. He did not seem disgusted or even confused, but there was evident amusement on his face and a strange, contemplative look. “You put much time into your studies, do you not?”

“Yes, I do, your Majesty.” Adam replied. “But I don’t spend all of it wearing -this. If you’ll excuse me…”

“Of course.” The King nodded, and his smile was faint but honest, not condescending at all. “You’ve got a bit of earth on your…” He gestured vaguely and Prince Gabriel fell in: “Everywhere.”

“I’m aware.” Adam replied, blushing again. “Um, I’ll see you at breakfast in a little while…”

“We’ll save you a seat.” Sam said, that undertone in his voice that told Adam his brother was suppressing the smuggest grin. He sent Sam a short glare and with a respectful nod towards their three guests, went away into the castle. As soon as he was out of sight, he broke from calm walking pace into an almost-run, his heart hammering in his ears, pulse going rapidly and refusing to go down even when he arrived at his room.

_Oh sweet goddess, what’s happening to me?_

* * *

How could someone in common clothes, in dirty servant garbs, with earth all over their hands and smudges of soil on their cheek still look so lovely and innocent?

Michael sighed deeply and looked at his brother, knowing the same question was troubling Lucifer as well. And troubling it was indeed, because they were both quickly coming to fancy the youngest Prince of Winchester much more than they’d expected.

He was infatuating, even more so because he was unaware of the fact. Maddeningly shy, and somehow still bold in unexpected ways. Bookish but practical, with an inherent grace and nobility to him and yet volunteering to do the lowest work- Prince Adam was a unique contradiction, and even though he knew fostering feelings of that strength was unwise, Michael could not help but want him. He wanted the boy to marvel at Eden’s world famous gardens, wanted to watch him explore their library and talk to Caelum’s scholars, he wanted to listen to him and Lucifer discussing alchemy and natural philosophy, he wanted that shy smile, wanted to see Adam’s wit when it lost its hesitancy.

Michael was very careful to cut every carnal thought out of his musings. It was inappropriate and disrespectful, and he needed to collect arguments he could make in front of King John when he brought his proposition to him. Also, the memory of that wide-eyed kiss, the little sounds the boy had made and the way he tasted so completely innocent was too distracting in more ways than one.

When Michael and Lucifer came into the banquet hall for breakfast, less than half of last night’s guests were present. Gabriel was chatting animatedly with one of the Edema Ruh women down the table, shamelessly making use of the foreign country’s loose protocol. Prince Sam was sitting at the high table with the Lady Elena, both of them eating in companionable silence, and it was only interrupted when Michael and Lucifer sat to join and Prince Sam informed them that the newlyweds had ordered for the breakfast to be brought to their room, apparently not intending to make an appearance before noon.

Lucifer snorted softly and Michael accepted the news with a nod of his head, and then they proceeded to eat their breakfast in peace. A bit later, Prince Adam came into the hall, all cleaned up and his hair still damp, but he only nodded at the occupants of the high table politely and then went to join some of the Edema Ruh at the other end of the hall- a quick glance at Lucifer confirmed that his brother was just as annoyed with that as Michael felt.

Michael and Lucifer both finished eating rather quickly and got up, but the same moment they moved, Prince Adam did as well. He left, apparently also finished with his meal the very same instance, walking into the direction of the library with the girl Meg in tow, and without sparing anyone else a glance whilst they talked.

Thus started a game of cat and mouse that lasted well into the morning. Michael and Lucifer, acting on an unspoken agreement, went to find the youngest Prince of Winchester with the intention to talk to him, and said Prince seemed to slip through their fingers at every opportunity. When they came into the library, the sleepy librarian told them the Prince had already left for his chambers, but the Prince’s squire could not find him there and thought he might have gone for the gardens again. A glance out of the window confirmed that the Prince was indeed in his parcel, sketching something this time, and scribbling things into a small notebook, only he wasn’t anymore when they arrived downstairs.

“This is quickly becoming ridiculous.” Lucifer mumbled when they sent a page after the Prince who had apparently gone to the stables, but now was nowhere to be found.

“Yes. We should maybe change our tactic.” Michael replied, smiling slightly. “Do you think the King John is awake yet?”

Someone cleared their throat behind them, and upon turning, they came to see Sir Balthazar respectfully approaching them. “Good Morrow, my King and Prince. I could not help but overhear your last question.” He smiled, just on the edge of wry. “The King John is indeed up and about, taking his breakfast at the moment, if I am not mistaken.”

“Thank you, Sir Knight.” Lucifer gave back. “Are you feeling quite well today?”

“Why yes, my Prince, I am indeed.” Sir Balthazar said. “Which reminds me, may I ask most humbly for a short, informal audience with my King?”

“Would right now suffice?” Michael asked, exchanging a curious glance with Lucifer.

“It would indeed.” Sir Balthazar nodded. “If you’ll allow me to be so bold and cut to the chase, I am playing with the idea of remaining here in Winchester for some time, if you give your approval of course.”

“Oh. What brought up this urge in you?” Michael inquired, ignoring his brother’s unsubtle eye-roll.

“Two reasons, my liege.” Sir Balthazar’s smile widened into that full-blown grin that had endeared him first to Gabriel. “For one, you know that I am quite fond of your brother, Prince Castiel. I even dare say you could consider us quite close friends.”

Michael nodded in acknowledgement and the knight continued. “I feel it would benefit him to have someone known and trusted around, don’t you agree? He seems quite content with his marriage, but he is new to Court and Country, and I am familiar with the Winchester customs.”

“Pray tell, is the second reason related to a certain Lady?” Lucifer asked with a mix of amusement and annoyance.

“In my defence, my Prince, I played with the idea of staying with your brother well before we even arrived here. Yet I have to admit that certain romantic prospects have had a definite impact on my decision.”

“You have my permission, Sir Balthazar.” Michael said earnestly. “As long as you swear to me on your honour that you will avoid all kinds of tensions between our nations the best you can. You are a loyal and trusted Knight of Eden, and your wit and intelligence are certainly going to be missed, but if this is your own desire, I don’t see any reason to hinder you.”

“I shall most definitely avoid all diplomatic incidents. You have my vow.” The knight promised, carefully mustering his face into a dignified expression. “Thank you very much, my liege. Shall I accompany you to find King John?”

“That won’t be necessary.” Lucifer said. “Go instead, and see if Castiel’s awake to receive the good news. Even newlyweds have to get up some time.”

* * *

“Are you all right, Adam?”

He froze, hand on the handle of one of the castle’s side doors. _This seems to be my unlucky day._ He met the eyes of the girl who had caught him sneaking out. Her fiery red hair was in a firm braid, and her dress, though made for working, was a good quality.

“Oh, yes, of course. Good Morning, Charlie.” Adam smiled sheepishly. “Just, um, getting some fresh air.”

“The King of Caelum has sent for you. And the page seems unable to find you.” Charlie stated, lifting an eyebrow and crossing her arms. “Are you sure you’re fine?”

“Yes, I am. Just…” Adam sighed. Charlie was the youngest and most competent house keeper Castle Winchester had had in years- she had been an orphaned merchant girl before Dean had taken her into his charge. Nothing went on inside or around the Castle without her catching notice of it. “I would be very grateful if you could tell everyone- just that I can’t be found.”

“U-huh. And why exactly should I do that?” Charlie frowned. “Are you really sure you-”

“Yes, Charlie!” Adam groaned softly. “I am fine. I just would like to avoid the King and the Crown Prince of Caelum because, well, there were some embarrassing moments when I stumbled into them last night and…”

“Say no more.” Charlie chuckled dryly. “You’re heading to the old tower, I take it?”

“Yeah.” Adam nodded. “I’ll be back for the training, I just need some time to clear my head. Can you cover my tracks?”

“Sure thing, my Prince.” Charlie winked. “I’ll leave you to your musings.”

“Thank you.” Adam smiled at her gratefully and then sneaked out through the narrow door. The tree line was more than thirty yards away from the castle’s walls, maintained like that so nobody could approach the walls unnoticed, even though the last direct attack on Castle Winchester had been over eighty years ago. The surrounding forest in contrast was kept tall, thick and as narrow as possible, making the ground impassable for horses or anything with wheels. Adam knew the woods like the back of his hand, though. They had been his and his brothers’ childhood playground, and all of them, including Jo, could proudly claim to have climbed every single tree on the north side of the Castle.

Right now, he made his way through them quickly, and a few hundred yards downhill, he found the ruins of the older castle. The old tower lacked a roof, and the wooden stairs were almost entirely eaten up by the sponge, but the nooks and crannies in the bare stone wall were still enough to easily climb up to the former first storey of the building which now consisted of nothing more than a wall, a square stone platform and some wooden beams overgrown with plants.

Adam sat down with a sigh, leaning against the wooden wall, and looked up at the white, puffy clouds wandering over the blue summer sky. It was strange, how he was no more than four hundred yards away from the busy courtyard and yet it seemed like a whole different world, surrounded only by the smell of forest and the sound the wind made, rustling through the trees.

The King of Caelum and his Crown Prince seemed interested in him. They were brothers, and together, and yet, after all of Adam’s clumsiness, they were still seeking him out. He tried to think about a logical reason why King Michael would have sent for him, but came to no conclusion, except that his emotions were heavily clouding his judgment right now. Had he offended the King somehow? Or the Prince, after all it wouldn’t be that unlikely, considering the strict Caelian customs? But surely they would have told him if they had taken offense, right? It was completely uncalled for, but Adam found his heart clenching in anxiety at the very idea of displeasing either King Michael or Prince Lucifer- for some reason he dared not ponder on, he wanted, almost needed them to like him.

Thus was his train of thought, and went on for a good while as well, without ever coming to a conclusion, until he was interrupted by heavy footsteps approaching. Someone huffed, followed by the noises of climbing, and the next moment, Sam was pulling himself up effortlessly, gracelessly sitting down next to Adam, folding his long limbs so they didn’t dangle off the platform.

“Hey kiddo.”

Adam glared at his brother and only got a smirk back. “I have seen sixteen winters. I’m not a child anymore.”

“Uh-huh. And you’re also a bit testy this morning. Do you wish to talk about it?”

“Not particularly.” Adam gave back sternly and tried to fight his annoyance. He’d come here to think in peace. “How did you find me?”

“I asked Charlie.” Sam gave back.

“She promised to cover for me.”

“I told her it was urgent.”

Adam frowned, meeting his brother’s eyes with a hint of worry. “What is it?” If this had something to do with…

“Take an educated guess.” Sam replied. He didn’t sound too worried, but neither was he jesting.

Adam bit his lip. “This is about the Caelian King and Prince, right? I swear, I didn’t mean to offend them, I just…”

“Oh, whatever you did, offense was certainly not the result.” Sam laughed softly.

“Then why- what is the urgency?”

Sam gave him a scrutinizing look. “They asked father for your hand in marriage.”

 _What?_ Adam had no idea what his face looked like right now, feeling his head reeling and his heart beating rapidly all of a sudden, but Sam frowned, real worry in his voice now: “Are you well?”

“I-” Adam forced himself to take a deep breath. _They did that. They asked for my hand. Why? I’m not- they wouldn’t-_ “What did father answer?”

“Nothing, as of yet. I made him tell them that he needs some time to think it over.” Sam said, placing his hand on Adam’s shoulder reassuringly. “He is inclined to agree, if only to strengthen the alliance between our nations, but he also knows that Dean and I won’t stand for it if you are unwilling.”

“Before all, it’s my duty to my people.” Adam reasoned slowly. Speaking his thoughts out loud helped quite a bit, even though a the sudden anxiety was still constricting his throat. “If it is to Winchester’s benefit, of course I will do it.”

“Yeah I know, Adam, and it honours you, but listen to me.” Sam looked at him emphatically. “You do not need to do this. You’re still young. There is a close, well founded and sealed alliance to Caelum. Neither nation will have any kind of loss if you decline.”

“They might take it as an insult.” Adam argued, thinking the situation over.

“Hardly. They know we value free will in Winchester.” Sam replied with a shrug. “And if they do, there still isn’t much they could do about it, the treaty is signed.”

“Still, I would hate to affront the King and the Prince.” Adam said, and that at least was one clear thought to go by.

“You’d have to leave Winchester and live with them.” Sam said, watching his little brother carefully.

“It’s not that far.” Adam gave back and then held his breath, realizing where his train of thought was leading.

“And you’d be expected to bear them children.” Sam added.

“Well.” Adam shrugged, ignoring the fluttering of something in his stomach. “It’s what younger sons and daughters do, right?” The thought was strange, but not unpleasant.

Sam’s eyebrows rose with surprise. “You’re considering this in earnest, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” _No use denying it._ “I feel a certain kind of attraction towards both of them.” Adam could feel his face flush warmly.

“And on what would that attraction be founded?” His all too observant brother asked.

“Oh sweet Mother.” Adam mumbled and barely resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands. He sneaked a glance at Sam, who was watching him patiently and attentive. With a sigh, Adam recounted all that had happened since the tournament yesterday, the words bubbling out of him as if a barrier had broken.

Sam listened to all of it and frowned slightly. “I cannot say that I wholly approve of their behaviour, even though they remained within the boundaries of courtesy.”

“Well yeah, you’re my older brother. You’re obligated to react that way.” Adam mumbled, smiling despite himself. “They remained honourable in their intentions at all times.”

Sam gave him a look that Dean would have classified as a mild bitchface. “Not the point, Adam. I just want to make sure you know you don’t have to do anything. You’re not obligated to marry them.”

“How long do I have to consider?” Adam asked, making Sam’s eyes soften. “You’re absolutely sure you’re considering it?”

“I’m at the _very_ least considering it.” Adam nodded, swallowing heavily. “They are not without good qualities.”

“Beyond the physical appeal?” Sam asked sardonically, and Adam nodded, ignoring his initial embarrassment. “They are both very intelligent. Proficient warriors as well as knowledgeable.”

“The King hardly ever smiles.” Sam pointed out.

“That’s not true.” Adam disagreed. “He is a private person, has to be, considering his duties. But he does possess a sense of humour, I can vouch for that.”

“Can you now. Since we’re talking about humour, I hope you’re comfortable with sarcasm, seeing as you’re considering marrying Prince Lucifer.”

“I survived growing up with you and Jo after all, didn’t I?” Adam gave back, with more bite than he’d intended.

Sam chuckled with surprise. “You did, and didn’t turn out half bad.” He reached up to ruffle Adam’s hair and Adam let him, the gesture oddly soothing.

“I just- I’m afraid of making a rash decision. And I seem to lose my ability to think straight anytime I’m around the King and Prince.” He confessed softly.

“Try not to.” Sam advised wryly. “I know what infatuation feels like, but if you lose your common sense over it, you and others can easily get hurt.” There was faint bitterness in his voice, and Adam gave him a sympathetic smile. “I should maybe talk to Dean.”

“He’s gonna hate the idea of you leaving home.”

“It’s what Castiel has to do- well, did for him.”

Sam shrugged. “Just telling it as it is. But I promise you that no matter what decision you make, Dean and I will have your back.”

“Thank you.” Adam sighed softly.

_Now what am I going to do?_

* * *

The joined training in the great courtyard of the Castle was the most informal of all the scheduled events around the royal wedding. The Knights and Ladies gathered together, talking and laughing in small groups while the servants, pages and squires did some last minute preparations, tightly organized as always.

Michael and Lucifer were ambling through the yard side by side, on the lookout for either of the Princes of Winchester. It was their own youngest brother who found them first, though. Castiel approached Michael and Lucifer with a faint frown.

“Not walking funnily.” Lucifer remarked very lowly under his breath and Michael pursed his lips in distaste. “I don’t want to think about any of the possible implications.”

“My King, my Prince.” Castiel addressed them formally.

“Prince Castiel. Come forward.” Michael allowed, keeping with the protocol. Unlike Gabriel, Castiel always preferred sticking to the rules of politeness, especially when he felt troubled.

“Drop the titles, though, little brother.” Lucifer added, rolling his eyes without mercy. “You belong to Winchester now, remember?”

“If you insist.” Castiel’s voice was sharper than usual. “Did you ask for the hand of my youngest brother-in-law?”

“We did.” Michael confirmed calmly. “I take it your husband is not amused by the prospect.”

“Indeed he is not. Mainly because you did not confer with the intended himself in the matter first.” Castiel said.

“Who says we didn’t?” Lucifer asked smoothly.

Castiel only looked at them- another most admirable quality of their youngest sibling, he was not easily misguided by semantics.

“I believe he did not want to be found.” Michael said.

“The pressure you put on him by asking for his hand officially, without his approval is not appreciated.” Castiel told them, earnest concern in his voice.

“We’re not going to marry the boy without his explicit consent, you have my word, little brother.” Lucifer said bitingly.

“I would have expected no less.” Castiel gave back firmly. Something behind them caught his attention, and following his eyes, they saw the three Princes of Winchester entering the courtyard, talking to each other lowly. Prince Dean’s face clearly showed his displeasure while Prince Samuel kept his expression carefully neutral. Prince Adam was obviously attempting that as well, but his cheeks were reddened ever so faintly, and he appeared mildly flustered by his oldest brother’s attitude.

“Heyho, dearest brothers.” Making the Caelian royal assembly complete, Gabriel joined them, mood jovial as ever as he looked at all three of his siblings with scrutinizing attention, seeming content with most of what he found. “Hope you had a beautiful night, Cassie. Hope you know what you’re doing, Lucy, Mike.”

“How do you know already?” Michael asked with a frown. The conversation between him and King John had been kept in strict confidence, only Lucifer and Prince Samuel witnessing it. While Castiel doubtlessly had learned it from Dean who in turn would have been informed by either his father or brother, neither him nor Lucifer had talked to Gabriel yet.

The shorter man just winked, choosing not to answer and instead turned to Lucifer. “That poor lad, I sure hope you’re playing nicely, yes?”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes dangerously. “Gabriel, I advise you to drop your disrespectful attitude. This is your last warning.”

“There, there, Lucy, I’m not the one going and throwing proposals around.” Gabriel smirked, enjoying the darkening of Lucifer’s temper, and Michael cleared his throat sharply. “Drop it, the both of you.”

Thank God, that very moment some of the lower knights decided to start sword practice, and under Michael’s glare, Lucifer and Gabriel reluctantly split up, heading away into opposite directions to find a training partner.

“His family is very fond of Adam.” Castiel said quietly. It wasn’t a warning, only solemn advice, and Michael nodded.

Prince Dean was approaching them, face torn between a smile for Castiel and a scowl for Michael- he probably ought not to take as much amusement in it as he did, but as long as his expression was clear of it, no one would be the wiser.

“Prince Dean. Good Morning.”

“Good Morning your Highness.” The dark blonde man was as icy as Michael had ever seen him and proceeded to ignore him after the greeting, instead asking his husband to join him in sparring. Castiel accepted happily, and followed Prince Dean with a spring in his step. Though only seventeen, Castiel’s swordsmanship could compete with the best, and as he started sparring with Dean, using simple wooden swords, Michael was proud to see they were on a relatively equal footing, despite Prince Dean’s larger practical experience.

They were completely enraptured with each other, it quickly became clear, the tension between them more than competitive. They moved towards each other just as often as against, and Michael wasn’t surprised when he found Balthazar and several others whistling and calling out for the newlyweds to find a room.

As Michael let his eyes wander through the rest of the present warriors, his gaze got stuck on the other two Princes of Winchester. They had gone to the archery stands meanwhile, and from the looks of it were exchanging friendly banter while they competed on the range. Adam was a good shot, better than Michael had expected considering the boy’s interests lay with books and medicine. But he hit the middle of the target nine out of ten times, and with practice would certainly one day be his brother’s equal. Perfect. How could any one person fit so perfectly with both Lucifer and him?

Just as Castiel and his husband stopped sparring, a whisper went through the crowd, shifting the general attention, and when Michael turned to see what had caused it, his jaw clenched.

Lucifer and Gabriel were standing opposite of each other. Wooden swords in hand, bowing formally, Gabriel wore a mocking smile while Lucifer’s eyes were dark with anger. Before Michael could intervene, they were already fighting, much more serious and much less elegant than Castiel and Prince Dean had done, discord evident in every movement.

“King Michael, are your brothers content?”

Michael turned to Prince Sam who was approaching him, concern on his face, and Adam was walking beside him, not meeting his eyes but frowning in worry.

“I believe so. They often spar like this.” Michael replied, hiding his weariness. Just then, Gabriel mumbled something that sharpened Lucifer’s glare tenfold, and then Gabriel laughed, which caused his concentration to falter for a brief moment. It was enough for Lucifer to send him flying on his back, and with a barely suppressed wince, Michael saw his younger brother land, trying to brace his fall on his swordarm. He didn’t hear anything over the crowd’s gasps, but seeing the angle of the fall alone was enough.

“Ah, geez, I yield, I yield!” Gabriel called out, his grin tense with pain, and Lucifer scowled at him coldly, reaching out to pull his brother back onto his feet. The wooden sword remained on the ground, and Gabriel reached to clutch his wrist, jaw tense.

Real concern rose in Michael then, together with a large amount of guilt towards both of his brothers- he should have prevented this from happening, should have calmed Lucifer and stopped Gabriel’s jesting instead of letting them proceed. Looking around the muttering bystanders, he was at a momentary loss of what to do, only knew that he had to take charge of the situation.

But he wasn’t the first one to move.

* * *

Easy as breathing, it really was. Adam exchanged a glance with Sam, who nodded and turned to politely disperse the crowd. It wasn’t the first sparring accident he’d seen and wouldn’t be the last.

“That looks broken.” He said, approaching Gabriel and Lucifer with confidence. All marriage proposals aside, this was his area of expertise, and his duty to his guests.

“Keenly observant.” Gabriel gave back, sardonic humour delivered through clenched teeth.

“Thank you.” Adam gave back dryly, unbothered by the sharpness. People in pain were prone to snapping, and a good healer developed thick skin for these situations. “If you’ll go to your rooms, I will meet you there in a minute and set it, yes?” Adam formulated it as a polite question and Gabriel nodded curtly.

“Will you escort him?” He addressed Lucifer, whose face had gone impassive a moment ago. Now some flicker of brief emotion showed, somewhere between pain and anger, but he, too, just nodded and then followed his brother.

It did not take long to gather a small basket full off the things he’d need from the apothecary- ointment, clean bandages, a vial of herb extract against the pain and three clean-cut, smooth pieces of wood for the splint. When he came into Gabriel’s room, said Prince was sitting at a table, carefully holding his hurt wrist while Prince Lucifer was leaning against the wall behind him with crossed arms and a murderous expression directed at the ceiling.

Adam sorted through his supplies and sent a servant for a bowl of warm water, and then he proceeded to look at Prince Gabriel’s wrist. It was swollen, a purple, deep bruise already forming, but the swelling was local.

“Can you feel this?” Adam asked, testing the sensitivity for touch in Gabriel’s fingertips one after another.

“Yes.” The smaller man confirmed.

“Very good, that means the nerve is unharmed.” Adam stated, making sure his voice was warm, calm and even. He reached for a cup of water and put three drops of the painkiller into it, handing it to Gabriel. “Drink up, it’ll make setting the bones less painful.”

“Do they need to be set?” Gabriel grimaced at the bitter taste of the medicine and Adam nodded. “The angle is slightly off, but I can splint it. You won’t be able to use the hand for a good month, though.”

The servant returned with the water, and Adam carefully proceeded to clean his patient’s arm and hand. Then he applied a generous coat of the salve which would ease the pain, protect the skin and slightly further the healing process, too.

“I need you to be-” while he was talking very calmly, he gripped Gabriel’s palm and forearm with both hands in the grip he’d learned, pulling with determined, spot-on force, and he could feel the pieces of bone snap in place. “-completely relaxed while I set the break.”

Gabriel cursed under his breath, hissing in pain, but Adam was already pressing the first piece of the splint against his arm, applying the bandage one-handed. The second and third piece soon followed, and he secured it all with a tight knot. “You should change the splint every three days.” Adam advised. “And I recommend against riding on horseback for at least two weeks.”

“Ain’t that a downer.” Gabriel muttered and Adam shrugged. “Maybe you should consider staying here a while longer. I’m sure Castiel would be delighted.”

“Is that an invitation?” the smaller man’s eyes lit up with mischief and Adam smiled. “Of course.”

“You ought to go and talk to King John, Gabriel.” A deeper voice said and they both turned to see Michael standing in the doorway.

“Sure.” Gabriel said and looked at Adam. “Will you accompany me?”

“Only if you insist.” Adam gave back, swallowing heavily to calm his quickening pulse. “I need to talk to your King and Prince Lucifer, if that is alright with you.”

“Far be it from me to intervene with that.” Gabriel gave back, mock-gallantly with a lewd wink. He rose, and so did Adam, calmly putting the supplies back into the basket while Gabriel left the room.

“Are you certain you want to be here?” Lucifer asked, a dark undertone to his voice.

“Do you think I would be here otherwise?” Adam gave back and met the man’s eyes. They were calm, icy-blue, but there was a tension running underneath, like a boiling river frozen over.

“You’re informed about our intentions, I take it.” Michael said and Adam nodded. “Yes.”

“Do you have an answer?” Lucifer asked.

“First and foremost, I have questions.” Adam crossed his arms. “Among others this one: Why me?”

“You’re open-minded, skilled, interesting and beautiful.” Michael counted down, watching Adam’s eyes widen with disbelief, and couldn’t help but smile.

“We’ve barely known each other two days.” Adam gave back.

“Is that a no?” Lucifer asked, and Adam had the vague feeling that it would take some practice to get used to the intensity of that gaze.

“No, it’s just that I- I’m not confident in any decision I could make based on knowing anyone for mere two days.” Adam said. “Not that it accounts for much.”

“Both Lucifer and I are tired of having to officially deny our relationship and acting as if we ever stopped sharing our quarters. And you are the first possible suitor in ten years who did not react with disdain or disgust at the idea.” Michael declared calmly. “But we don’t want an unwilling spouse.”

“I see.” Adam said, the realization sinking in like a cool weight on his heart. “That makes sense.”

“Your acceptant nature is what attracted our attention first.” Lucifer admitted smoothly. “It is not what made it last.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Adam said, and he knew his voice held a bitter undertone, but he couldn’t help it. _Is it too much to ask to be viewed as more than a pawn, a convenient accessory?_ “You do not need to sweet talk me. My father is inclined to agree to the match.”

“Adam.” With three steps, Michael had crossed the room, looking at him urgently, and Adam’s breath hitched at the familiarity of the address. “Your Majesty?”

“It’s Michael.” Lucifer said lowly and amused, from directly behind him. Adam really needed to find out how he always managed to move so soundlessly, because when he flinched, his back brushed right against the taller man’s frame.

“Call us by our first names.” Michael agreed, smiling softly. “You’re nervous.”

“Well-” Adam was torn between blatant sarcasm and the urge to remain respectful, and settled for: “Of course I am.”

“We are not going to force you into anything, Adam, and neither are we going to lie to you.” It took all of Adam’s concentration to take in the meaning of Lucifer’s words while his voice went right through his body, causing goosebumps all over his neck and back.

“There is nothing about you that either of us found displeasing.” Michael said, simply and honest, and sent Adam’s mind reeling. “You saw me in dirty peasant clothes.”

“Hmm, yes. You know, Eden’s garden isn’t world famous for nothing. You should come visit it, sometime soon.” Lucifer said.

“I’m not giving up my studies.”

“I believe people would expect some exotic behaviours from a Prince of Winchester.” Michael allowed, his eyes sparkling warmly with held-in laughter.

“I do not enjoy most of the things nobility does for pleasure.”

“Is that supposed to be a bad trait?” Lucifer gave back nonchalantly. “You know, we have a library and archives I have an inkling you would love very much.”

“I am not adept at making rational decisions when I’m intoxicated.”

“Indeed? Rest easy, Adam, nothing you’ve done has displeased anyone as far as I know, least of all us.” Michael took yet another step nearer and Adam swallowed heavily. “This isn’t fair. Not fair at all.”

“What?” The word was whispered against his neck, making Adam shiver again. “I am completely incapable of catching any clear thought when either of you is around.”

“Oh. Forgive us.” Michael mumbled, not sorry at all. “How shall we make you up for that?”

Adam’s eyes widened, and the small noise that escaped him was somewhere between startled and begging. The next moment, Michael was kissing him, and since he had slightly more mental capacity available than last night, Adam had the presence of mind to draw him in, slinging his arms around the taller man’s broad shoulders, resulting in Michael pressing him firmly against Lucifer.

Suddenly, Lucifer’s lips were on Adam’s neck, mouthing a path of kisses from his jaw to his ear and down almost to his collarbone while his hands were slowly roaming Adam’s body, patiently mapping out everything in almost innocent caresses.

When Michael pulled back, breaking the kiss and allowing Adam a second to catch his breath, a noise from outside the door made all three of them tense.

“Forgive the bold assumption, but after this, may I presume you are not disinclined?” Lucifer asked, sultry sarcasm filling his voice.

“You may. But…”

“We are only asking you for your permission to court you.” Michael said softly. “You don’t need to part from your family right away or permanently.”

“I can give you that.” Adam replied, biting his warm, wet lip and turning his head to meet Lucifer’s eyes as well. “Can you be patient?”

“That depends.” Lucifer answered, smirking at Adam under slightly lowered lids, and then he leaned forward and kissed him as well, teasingly chaste. “How much touching will courting you entail?” He mouthed the words against the corner of Adam’s mouth and his cheek, the tip of his tongue teasingly tickling along his jaw. “Because I find touching you very… essential.”

“You can touch me as much as you like anytime it won’t cause scandal.” The words were out before Adam had thought twice about them, and the slight darkening of Michael’s eyes made his heart leap in his throat.

“Then you will have to be quiet now.” Michael all but whispered, and then Lucifer kissed Adam in earnest, both of them crowding him against the wall, and their hands were everywhere, making Adam’s head quickly drunk with pleasure.

Only the sharp knocking on the door interrupted them, and when Lucifer and Michael both hesitantly pulled back, bringing a decent distance in between them, the door opened and Gabriel came back inside.

The younger Prince shot one look at them and then rose his eyebrows. “Oh come on, in my room? I need to sleep in here! Seriously?”

“You have still another wrist I can break.” Lucifer said, but there was no real threat behind the words, Adam could see as much in the hidden worry of the taller man’s eyes.

“You’re a little flushed, Adam.” Gabriel pointed out with an unconcerned grin. “Might want to catch your breath, your father has sent for you and if I’m not mistaken, your brothers are the ones looking.”

“Thank you. I wouldn’t want to give them the wrong impression.” Adam replied and sighed softly. Explaining to Sam and Dean that he was indeed very much in favour of accepting the proposal without making them think Michael and Lucifer had behaved improperly was going to require… diplomacy. _Or rather, a damn miracle._

“What will you tell them?” Lucifer asked lowly, and the faint tension in his shoulders showed an insecurity that somehow was the most endearing expression Adam had yet seen on him.

“That I accepted your courtship, first of all. Also, that it’s none of their goddamn business what that courtship entails. Oh, and that I won’t appreciate either of them challenging either of you to a duel over my honour.” Tilting his head slightly, he went through the points in his head. _Yeah, those are about the most urgent ones._

“I should probably go and meet them.”

“Will we see you later?” Michael asked, and Adam found himself smiling like the fool he was.

“Yes, you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that you might wanna check out the other two Midafer fics I wrote. I also have a tumblr where I post drabbles and stuff, same url as here. 
> 
> If you leave a comment, I'll love you forever, but regardless, I hope you're having a wonderful day ;)


End file.
